Who Am I?
by questgirl18
Summary: Kiara is out walking after a long day of baby sitting, and she discovers an abandoned cub. This is the story of that cub, and his attempts to gain the love of the pride, to one day become King. *Rated T - Just in case!*
1. Lost and Found

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS OF MY FANFIC EVEN IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER!!**_

I have rewritten every chapter of my story. There are a few differences in the old chapters and the new ones. They are as follows: The Spacing; Some added text to add to the story; Longer chapters; ect. I hope that you guys like the UPDATED version of the story :) I think that this version will satisfy everyone's need for justice to my chapters. Also, please note, that the plot of my story **HAS NOT CHANGED!** So, just an fyi, before you explode saying I shouldn't change the plot. =3 Thanks for reading. ALSO If you just got here for the first time, welcome, and I hope you enjoy my new fanfic :) On with the story...

* * *

Who Am I?

A Lion King fanfic

_Prologue_

Long after the Prideland's war with Zira, and soon after Kovu and Kiara's reign began, a cub was born in the elephant graveyard.

"My cub, my precious cub, I'm so sorry that I have to do this. I will forever be sorry. King Kovu would never allow you life, and so I will leave you here, and hope the best for your survival. I love you, my little Nova." said Kisara, a young, wild lion, who had committed treason, by mating with an outlander.

Kovu, who had become a strong, and brave leader, had set strict laws for exchanging even WORDS with the outlanders, so there was no way that they would allow that.

She then ran toward Pride Rock, where Kovu passed exile upon her.

The young cub purred and sneezed, alone, and cold in the Elephant Graveyard.

The cub had no idea that it had just been abandoned, much less it's own name.

All the cub knew, was two things. One, he was alone. Two, it was cold.

A cub left alone like this in an elephant graveyard, was almost destined to die…

_Chapter 1_

Kiara was out taking a walk after the stress of yesterday's cub sitting.

She loved her young Kamaria very much, but she was a handful, just as she had been as a cub.

She smiled at the thought of it. Lost in thought, she wandered about, and absent mindedly headed into the Elephant Graveyard.

She was yanked out of her train of thought when she heard the soft mewing of a lion cub. She looked around for the source. She searched for a moment, and looked over inside one of the tusk bones of the giant elephant skull.

She gasped in surprise. Inside, she found a newborn cub.

Looking around, she found one of the mother's claws lying on the ground, which signal that she had abandoned the child.

In the elephant bone was an arrangement of claw marks, where the mother had scratched the name of her child.

Kiara looked down at the young cub with sadness in her eyes, and said quietly, "Poor little Nova…"

Kiara couldn't imagine that anyone else would show pity to the pour cub.

Left all alone, to fend for yourself in an abandoned elephant graveyard… Kiara got teary eyed at just the thought of never knowing her family.

She could never imagine growing up knowing you were alone. Not knowing who you are.

With that, she grabbed the cub up in her mouth, and headed for home.

She knew that Kovu wouldn't like it, and she knew that she would cause a major upset in the pride, but she didn't care.

She silently promised herself that she would raise the child as her own, and become the family that the cub would never have known.

She was determined to keep Nova as her own…

* * *

Yes, I know, it is still short. The other chapters, however, are not ;D Anyways, I hope you like the update, and please let me know how you like the update :) 3 Quest


	2. Dangerous Path

Yes, incase you were wondering, I did update ALL my chapters ;D Anyways, I hope you like it! ON WITH THE STORYYYY! =3

* * *

Who Am I?

A Lion King fanfic

_Chapter 2_

Kiara's uproar began as soon as she wandered up to Priderock

She heard the other lionesses whisper, and felt their stares.

She held her head high, marched up to Kovu's den, and waited.

Moments later, Kovu emerged. As soon as he spotted Nova in Kiara's mouth, his mouth twisted into a frown, and he walked over.

"What on earth are you doing with that cub Kiara?" he asked. She smiled, set the cub down, and said, "Kovu, I need you to listen to me. This newborn was abandoned in the elephant graveyar--" she was interrupted by Kovu.

"No! No, I know what your thinking, and we can NOT keep this cub! Do you know how much this would stir the pride Kiara?" he said.

She put her determined face on, and said, "I don't care what you say Kovu, I'm keeping Nova, and you can't stop me. He will become Kamaria's brother, and heir to Priderock." Kovu grimaced, and paced back and forth, resembling both Simba and Mufasa before him.

He looked at her while pacing, and said, "He doesn't even resemble us! It will be obvious he's not ours!" She replied, "I don't care. Kovu, think about it. Can you even imagine being this cub? Growing up all alone, not knowing who you are, who your family is, and most importantly, never having felt love?"

Kovu sat down in his place and looked away from her, silent for awhile.

After a moment or two, he looked back at her. Sighing in defeat, he said quietly, "Fine. The cub can stay, but I will not accept him as my own son, because he is not."

Kiara smiled, and purred her thanks.

She knew, overtime, that Kovu would accept Nova for his own…

After time, the cub grew and began to blend in.

People learned his name, and started referring to him as, "Kiara and Kovu's son" rather than, "The Adopted Cub".

All this time, Kovu still hadn't grown to accept the cub that Kiara had brought in.

Nova couldn't understand why his father didn't love him. "You're father just plays favorites is all. He loves you very much Nova, as do I!" said Kiara.

Nova wanted to believe his mother, but his common sense just wouldn't leave him alone.

Overtime, it convinced him that his assumptions were right, and that his father hated him.

Now, we join Nova, as he prepares to explore the kingdom for his first time.

Nova left the den, and smelled the air.

He could smell rain approaching, but it wouldn't arrive till late day, so his trip wouldn't be postponed.

He smiled, and stood on the edge of Priderock.

Although he wasn't looking forward to spending all that time with his father, he just couldn't silence the excitement that came from thinking about the first exploration of the kingdom.

His sister, Kamaria, came bounding out of the den, as energetic as ever.

She attempted to quietly sneak up on her brother, without much success.

However, Nova pretended he didn't hear her, as he loved to outsmart his sister.

She pounced with a loud and playful growl, and at the last second, Nova jumped out of her line of fire.

Kamaria's eyes widened just she collided face first with the ground.

Nova rolled with laughter. "Shut up! I would have gotten you if you hadn't moved!" she said, scowling, rubbing her face with her paw.

Nova, through his laughter, tried to explain how foolish it would have been for him not to move, but only have of the words that came out were understandable.

She growled and pounced on top of him while he was incapacitated with his laughter, saying with a satisfied smirk, "Ha! Whose the foolish one now?"

Nova rolled over, flipping the pair's positions.

"Still you!" he said with a cocky grin.

She rolled him over as he did to her, and after a few moments of scrambling around, Nova hit the ground with a thud, pinned.

"Since your now pinned, and I am the fool, what does that make you?" asked Kamaria who returned his cocky grin.

He growled with embarrassment, "Oh get off!" he said loudly, shoving her off.

She mocked him in a sing-songie voice, "Nova's a sore loser~"

He replied with a scowl, "Shut up, am not!" And so the arguing began. "Are to!" "Are not!" "Are to!"

Nova growled, and crouched. Pouncing, he yelled, "ARE NOT!"

Mid-pounce, his head collided with something, and he was sent flying backwards.

He regained his composure, and looked up.

There stood Kovu looking irritated.

He had his paw out, and had batted Nova out of the way from Kamaria.

His father scowled at him, and he shrunk back.

"Nova. Today, I'll be taking you out on your first journey into the Pridelands. If there is any foolishness like what you just displayed, you wont be allowed to go out at all, understood?" asked Kovu harshly.

Nova nodded timidly. Kovu rolled his eyes, and said, "Lets go then."

Nova looked back at Kamaria with a gulp, and she whispered, "Good Luck Nova!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Eat it with soysauce? Let me know with the review button! 3 Quest


	3. Winds of Change

WOOOOOWWW! I'm back and what a DOOSIE this was to rewrite! However, here it is, the rewriten chapter of chapter 3 =3 Enjoy... ;D

* * *

Who Am I?

A Lion King fanfic

_Chapter 3_

Nova walked slightly behind his dad, taking care not to get far behind, or lost.

It was dead quiet, and you could cut the tension with a knife.

In the silence between the two, Nova couldn't help but wonder "_What did I do to make him hate me?_"

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the rather large boulder in his path.

He ran smack into it, falling backwards, and landing on his behind. "Ow…" he said quietly.

Kovu, hearing the disturbance, turned around, and said with slight irritation, "What are you doing? Hurry up, I don't want to spend all day showing you the kingdom."

Nova looked down at the ground, while a tear rolled down his fur.

Kovu, still watching him, stiffened and grew confused.

Surely running into the rock hadn't hurt that much?

After a moment of silence, Kovu turned and sat down with a sigh, directing his gaze at Nova.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Nova sniffed, and looked up from the ground.

After looking at Kovu for a moment, he said, "Dad… what'd I… what'd I do to make you hate me so much?"

Kovu's eyes widened as he was reminded of a time in his childhood, similar to this moment…

_*Flashback_*

"_Dad! Dad! Where are you going? Dad!" yelled Kovu, running to catch up with his "father"_

_Scar, far ahead, rolled his eyes and kept walking._

_Kovu caught up to him and looked him in the eyes. "Dad, where are you going?" he said. Scar growled and said, "I'm going back to Pride Rock, Now go away and LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Scar smacked Kovu with his paw, sending him rolling backwards._

_After getting up, Kovu sat down on the ground, and said to no one in particular with a sniffle, "Dad… why are you leaving me?"_

*_End Flashback_*

Kovu's eyes softened, and he lifted Nova's face to eye level with his.

He hadn't realize what a horrible person he had been to this cub, and he was now determined to right things with his son.

Looking into Nova's eyes, he said, "Nova… I'm… so sorry. I haven't been a very good father to you have I? I don't hate you Nova. I love you. I promise."

After that moment, Kovu and Nova became the inseparable father son duo that we saw in Simba and his father, and Mufasa, Scar, and their father.

After that, the dominant family of Pride Rock was calm, and all was at peace.

However, as the saying goes, It is always calm before the storm…

3 months had passed since that faithful walk that joined the hearts of Father and Son, Kovu and Nova.

All had been well and the kingdom had been without disturbance… but this wasn't to last.

"Hey Nova! I have a GREAT idea!" said Kamaria.

Nova looked over at his sister, and said, "What?"

Kamaria smiled and pointed in the direction of the river.

"Let's go there today! What'd ya say? It'll be fun!" she said.

Nova thought for a moment, and said, "Okay!"

Nova knew they couldn't go anywhere without their fathers permission, and Kamaria watched her brother as he dashed inside of their father's cave.

"Daad! Hey Dad!" called Nova.

Kovu blinked his eyes open, and yawned. "What is it you want so early in the morning Nova?" he called sleepily.

Nova trotted over and sat down in front of him.

"Hey Dad, can Kamaria and I go to the river? I promise we'll be super careful!" he asked.

Kovu was about to argue, but then Nova put on his innocent face, and said, "Pllleeeaassssseee?"

Time and time again, many great kings got taken down by that very face belonging to their own cub.

To this day, it still proves effective.

Kovu sighed, and smiled at him. "Fine, but be very careful." he said.

Nova yelled a loud thank you to his father while he dashed out of the den.

He called to Kamaria, and the two headed towards the river.

Back at the cave, Zazu flew in and sat on Kovu's shoulder.

"Should I follow them sire?" he asked.

Kovu nodded, and said, "Just don't let them see you, or anyone else for that matter. Kiara would drive me crazy about being over protective."

Zazu nodded and flew ahead.

Zazu never had thought that one day, that exiled cub of Scar, would be his king.

"Things sure do change in such short amounts of time." pondered Zazu aloud.

On at the river, Nova and Kamaria splashed about in the water.

"Can't catch me!" she yelled, running about in the water.

Their merriment was that which many only dreamed of, however, all good things must come to an end.

In the grass, not to far away, a cub named Zuberi crouched in the grass, who would prove to be the very end to that said merriment.

He growled and watched Nova and Kamaria play, envious of their happy, carefree lives.

His mother, Zira, had assigned him to befriend these cubs, and when they least expected it, kill them both.

Although the outsiders had been accepted into the pride, some remained loyal to Zira and Scar, and went in search of their leader.

As you can assume, Zira washed up on the shores of the river a week after "being pushed" into the rapids.

Everyone in the outsiders knew why Zira hated these cubs so.

They were the cubs of the rulers of Pride Rock, and anything that effected Pride Rock, also effected Simba indirectly.

Plus she also had a score to settle with Queen Kiara, who had "pushed" her into the rapids.

Zuberi having remembered these things, growled, and stepped out, allowing himself to be seen to the two unsuspecting cubs.

Zazu, sitting in a nearby tree, had watched him the whole time, and realized his intentions.

Fretting, he said quietly, "Oh no. This one has no good intentions, none at all. SIRE!!"

He flew back to Pride Rock to alert Kovu.

Little did he know he wouldn't make it back.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Eat it with chopsticks? Let me know with the review button! =D I hope you guys liked this long chapter - It took forever to rewrite, PLUS I accidently deleted it once! -; Anyways, See ya! =3 3 Quest


	4. Confrontation

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I went kind brain dead with the story line for a while there, but a letter from a fan of the story juiced it back up. Big thanks to Bellavision! =3 Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Who Am I?

A Lion King fanfic

Chapter 7

_Back at the River_

Out of the grass, stepped Zuberi, a thin but well muscled cub with a sandy/grey coat. It had some traces of brown it as well.

He put on his best face, and said, "Hey! I haven't seen you guys around before. My name's Zuberi, what's yours?" with a smile on his face.

Nova turned towards him, and stepped in front of Kamaria protectively. He didn't have the best feeling about this, 'Zuberi' character.

_About Halfway to Pride Rock_

Zazu was flying at top speed. He knew that if he didn't get there quick, then something aweful could happen to Kamaria and Nova.

He could never let that happen, since he **was** the kings advisor.

Plus, though he appeared and acted tough on the outside, on the inside, he would never be able to forgive himself if what happened to Kopa befell these young cubs.

Just the thought of it made his heart sink.

In his thoughts, he didn't notice the outsider waiting for him in the tall grass.

As he flew over, the outsider leaped up and grabbed him by his feathery tail.

He squawked in shock, and was pulled down.

He landed on the ground, surrounded by outsiders.

"Now now… I'm sure that we can works things out, what ever it is you may want…" he said with a gulp.

They weren't exactly the "work it out with words" types…

_Somewhere Nearby_

Simba and Nala were enjoying they're little stroll through the Prideland borders.

They had grown only slightly, since it hadn't been but a few months since the throne had been passed on to Kovu and Kiara.

Simba smiled as the wind blew through his mane, carrying a flew stray leaves and feathers along with it.

Then, after the wind died, Simba heard some cries for help off to the west.

"Hey Nala… Do you hear that? It kinda sounds like… ZAZU!" he yelled.

He ran off toward that direction with Nala close behind.

Arriving at the scene, he and Nala fought with the outsiders, and eventually they fled.

At once, they raced to Zazu. He appeared to have a broken wing, but not sustained any harm past that.

"Zazu are you alright?" asked Simba.

"Nothing more than a broken wing, but that's not important! Simba, you have to help Nova and Kamaria! An outlander cub is trying to gain their trust in order to kill them!" yelled Zazu in a panic.

Simba's eyes grew wide, and he said, "Nala, I'll go find them, and you go alert Kovu. Take Zazu with you!" and he ran towards the river.

Nala nodded, knowing there was no arguing with him when he was in his "king" mode.

She, with Zazu on her back, raced in the direction of Pride Rock.

Simba ran as fast as he could. The wind was whipping his hair in all different directions.

He ignored it. He had more important things to worry about.

The last thing he wanted was for Kovu and Kiara to feel the same heartache he did when he lost Kopa.

The thought made him even more mad. He began to run slightly faster.

He could see them now. He was so close.

He jumped over a log, and right in front of the outsider cub, roaring a huge and mighty roar, and stepping in front of Nova and Kiara.

"YOU," he roared fiercely, "WHY ARE YOU INSIDE THE PRIDELANDS?"

The Zuberi shied away, acting afraid. Simba had gone and ruined his plans.

He continued his act, and stuttered, "I-I-I was only looking for something to do, W-When I saw them having fun I-I just thought maybe I c-could join them and h-have fun t-too…"

His act was convincing, and almost threw Simba off, but he was smarter than that.

"It's a convincing story but you'll have to do better than THAT if your going to fool ME, CUB!" roared Simba.

Just then, Kovu and Kiara roared and jumped over the log, arriving on the scene.

Kovu jumped right over to Zuberi.

"What were you doing near my cubs?" he snarled.

Zuberi repeated the story he told to Simba, continuing his act of fear.

Kovu growled, but Kiara shoved him. He roared a little quieter, and walked over to his cubs.

"You two are in big trouble." Kiara was explaining.

Kovu said, "Let's go Nova, Kamaria." and grabbed Nova in with his mouth.

He stalked off, sending a warning growl to Zuberi as he left.

Kiara turned to Zuberi and said, "We leave you with a warning, but should you not heed it, the consequences next time shall be severe."

Picking up Kamaria in her mouth, she glared at his as she left.

Simba watched it all and after the two were far enough away, he walked over to Zuberi and growled.

"Don't you ever come near my grand cubs again, or they're consequences will seem like fun compared to what I shall do to you." he growled fiercely.

He walked over to Nala, who had been sitting farther back, just glaring at Zuberi. Together, they stalked off.

Zuberi smiled to himself, and said, "Phase One… semi success."

Zuberi headed back towards the outlands, and thought, "_Although it was a semi success, It looks like we'll have to keep our eye on Simba and Nala. I'll alert Zira of this upon my return._"

With that, the looked up at the setting sun, and smiled at the blood red colors…

* * *

Demented much? o-o; Anyways! Like it? Hate it? Boil it into your Miso Soup? Let me know with the Review button =D 3 Quest P.S. ... I LOVE POKEMON SOUL SILVER... just saying ^w^;


	5. Walk on the Wild Side

Quest: I'm back!

Kovu: It's about time! Do you know how long I had to wait so that I could yell at them?!

Quest: *coughs*grumpy*coughs*

Nova: Well, anyways, to clarify things, Quest doesn't own Lion King, just her own ideas and characters.

Kamaria: On with the story!

* * *

Who Am I?

A Lion King fanfic

Chapter 5

_Pride Rock_

Kovu paced back and forth in front of his two cubs.

He was seething with anger, for whom he was unsure.

He wasn't sure whether he was mad at his cubs, or if he was mad at the outlander.

"How many times have I told you not to associate with outlanders!" snarled Kovu.

"But Dad--!" Nova tried to explain of their innocence, but Kovu interrupted him.

"No buts! You know how dangerous they are! I know how merciless they are. Do you know how lucky you were that you weren't killed?!" he continued.

Nova and Kamaria looked down at their paws. Kovu continued.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, still seething.

"Dad, He approached us! We didn't talk to him! I would never talk to an outlander!" said Nova, daringly.

Kovu sighed, and said, "No matter what happened at the River today, you are both confined to Pride Rock for six weeks.

"Six weeks!?" yelled Nova. "Yes, Six weeks." repeated Kovu.

With that, the father walked out. Kiara was sitting at the top of Pride Rock, waiting on him.

"How'd it go?" she asked, although she already knew from the shouting.

"They are confined to Pride Rock for six weeks." said Kovu, sitting down next to her.

Kiara sighed, and said, "Who do they remind you of Kovu?"

Kovu looked up at the moon, and said, "Us, and that is exactly why we have to confine them. Do you know how reckless we were as children?"

Kiara rolled over, and said playfully, "I don't know, I thought it was fun."

Kovu laughed, and said, "You would, you rule breaker."

Kiara mock-gasped, "Rule breaker?! Me? I am _nothing_ of the sort!" she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Kovu and Kiara laughed, and for a moment or two, it felt as if they were cubs again.

However, inside the den, things were quite different for Kamaria.

Kamaria laid there, bored, wishing she could sleep, when she heard someone scratching on the rocks.

All of a sudden, one of the rocks moved to reveal none other than Zuberi!

"Hey, I heard you got grounded. Sorry about that. Wanna come play?" he said.

Kamaria was so overjoyed that she had something to do, that one thought slipped her mind.

How did he know where she lived, and what her name was?

This question went unasked as she snuck through the hole and ran after Zuberi.

They ran all the way to the open field that Kamaria's parents visited long ago.

"Hey, Zuberi, isn't your mother worried that your gone?" asked Kamaria.

Unknowingly, she had hit a soft spot in the real Zuberi.

He looked away, and said, "She doesn't care about me. I'm just a tool of war for her."

Kamaria frowned, and walked over in front of his gaze.

"Well, then, who needs her?!" said Kamaria, with a smile.

The real Zuberi broke free just a bit, and genuinely smiled back.

Then, Zuberi realized what was happening and quickly regained his composure.

"Well, I need her. She's my mother after all." he said, his fake face back on, and the mission back on his mind.

Kamaria turned away from him, and his mission popped up to the surface.

Zira's words echoed in his mind.

"_Utilize any opportunity to kill them. The quicker they die, the better_."

Zuberi readied his claws, but when he was close enough to kill her, he paused.

His paws wouldn't move, and he was frozen.

"_Why?! Why can't I just kill her?! I can't even move!_" He thought.

He retracted his claws in defeat, and said with slight annoyance, "Kamaria, we should get you back before they find out your gone."

Kamaria nodded, and followed him back into the cave.

With his face up, he smiled, and said, "Goodnight Kamaria!"

With that, he closed the hole, and headed toward home.

He was already working out the lie he would tell Zira about his failure.

He could never tell her he failed, lest he ask for his own death.

He spat, and stared up at the stars. "You make it seem so easy, Scar." he said.

Getting up, he looked at his feet, and began walking.

For the whole rest of the way home, the failure tugged at his mind, and he kept asking himself, "_Why didn't I kill her?_"

He couldn't figure it out, but someone who had been watching him, could.

She ran ahead to tell Zira.

* * *

Quest: Like it? Hate it? Sell it on street corners illegally (JK!)? Let me know! Press that tiny review button :D

Ask Ketchum: Hey! Shouldn't you be working on your Pokemon fanfic?

Quest: .... Uh.... Gotta go bye!

Ash: GET BACK HERE!


	6. Shifting Tides

Who Am I?

A Lion King fanfic

Chapter 6

_Outlands_

The female outlander cub raced for home. She couldn't believe her brother's treachery!

No one _ever_ defied Zira! Even though she knew she shouldn't, she raced ahead to tell Zira of what she had seen.

She arrived a good 40 minutes before Zuberi, and she reported straight to Zira's cave.

"Mother, I have returned from my reconnaissance." she said, huffing from running so far, so fast.

"And? Is she dead yet?" asked Zira, referring to Kamaria with disgust.

"No mother. He failed to kill her. He is on his way home now." she said with deep regret.

Zira snarled, and said, "WHAT?! HOW DARE HE FAIL ME!"

Zira lashed her claws forward in rage, and sliced a long cut right down the center of the lion cub's eye, and also catching her in her paw.

"Get out of my sight! I no longer wish to speak with anyone but Zuberi." Zira snarled.

The lion cub limped out of the den, and down to the rock where she always met with her brother.

As she sat down, Zuberi turned the corner, headed for Zira's den, when he spotted her.

"SABIHA!" he yelled, looking at the long gash in her eye, and the small cut on her foot.

"What happened?" he demanded, angry.

Sabiha shook her head, looked at the ground, and said, "Brother… I'm sorry…"

Zuberi knew immediately what had happened.

Since his failure at the river, Zira threatened him, saying if he didn't hurry and kill them, she would send spies to make sure he was doing his job.

He never suspected that she would send his own sister for the job.

He spat with disgust, and tried to figure out what to do, considering that his failure was know, and his lie was obsolete.

Looking at his sister, he realize he had more important things to think about.

"No, Sabiha, it is my own fault. If I had disposed of Kamaria, you would not have that fresh scar on your eye." he said, bowing his head in shame.

For such a young cub, his knowledge was far past his years.

He looked at her, and smiled reassuringly, then headed towards Zira's den.

Step by step, he grew closer to Zira's den, and step by step, his anger grew.

Seeing his sister so broken like that had nearly drove him over the edge.

However, he had to control himself, for he knew that a cub such as himself would stand no chance against a fully grown lioness.

He stepped inside Zira's den, and sat in the center, waiting on her to pass her judgment.

"Ah, Zuberi. So _nice_ of you to return. How did your mission go?" she asked with mock kindness.

"I failed mother. I apologize. It is my fault alone, and I promise that I will not fail you again." he said, staring at nothing, hoping this would convince her.

"Your right, you will not fail me again, for if you do not kill the cubs of Kovu and Kiara by next full moon, you will be much worse off than your sister." Zira snarled.

His temper flared. "But mother, that is only 3 days!" he argued.

"SILENCE! You _will _kill them in 3 days or you and your sister _**will die**_." she snarled loudly.

"No! Leave Sabiha out of this mother! This has nothing to do with her!" yelled Zuberi.

Now he had done it. Zira raised her paw, and extended her claws.

Zuberi closed his eyes, but the blow never came.

He opened his eyes to find Jabari, Zira's new mate, and the only one able to control her, standing in her way.

He looked at her sternly, and said, "Zira. That is enough. Cub, leave."

Zuberi ran out, but all the way back to the rock, he could here Zira's snarling voice arguing with Jabari.

Back at the rock, he found his sister lying beneath it, crying, and staring up at the stars.

Zuberi had had enough.

"Sabiha, get up. We're leaving this place. For good. We're never coming back. Say goodbye to the rock, and lets get moving." said Zuberi.

"What? Zuberi, we can't do that! Where will we go?" asked Sabiha, scared.

"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here." said Zuberi.

And so, Zuberi left the outlanders, to where they knew not.

The only thing they knew, is two things.

One, They were never coming back.

Two, The only people they could trust now were each other, and their sworn enemies since birth.

It went against everything he knew, but Zuberi was determined to join Kamaria's pride.

At the moment, it was the only option left.

So they ran, into the night, and far away from their past, and far, far away from Zira.


	7. Forming Alliance

Quest:OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! You must think I'm like, the worst writer in the WORLD! Sorry, again.

Nova: Aren't you overeating?

Quest: No! I mean, it's been... I don't know HOW long! Again, I am so sorry.

Kimaria: Lord, here she goes again. She always over apologizes.

Nova: I know right? It's like, "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORR--

Quest: EHEM!

Nova: Oh, right, Sorry Quest.

Kimaria: ; Well, anyways, again, Quest doesn't own the TLK, or it's characters, except for her own that she created.

Quest: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Who Am I?

A Lion King fanfic

Chapter 7

_Somewhere Near Pride Rock ~ Dawn_

Zuberi and Sabiha had ran as far and as fast as they possibly could until they gave out and slept for the night under a large rock.

Their cub bodies, unable to run any further, had collapsed as soon as they hit the grass beneath the rock shelter.

However, four hours later, a very familiar sand colored lion emerged from Pride Rock.

He groaned, and stretched out. Nala and he had had a spat last night, so he was leaving early to give her some time to cool down.

He climbed down from Pride Rock, and began to take a walk to the waterhole, when who did he spy.

It was none other than the cub that had threatened his grandlion and grandlioness the other day.

He growled, and approached with a snarl daring to be unleashed.

He bent down into Zuberi's face, and roared.

The young cub woke with a start, and jumped back, protectively in front of his sister.

"**What are **_**you **_**doing in the Pridelands, outsider?!**" he growled.

Zuberi, using his uncanny ability to mask his true emotions, stepped forward, and said, "We are simply passing through. We mean no harm." with a dull edge to his voice.

Simba snarled, thinking of a nice retort, when he noticed a scar across the lioness cub's face.

Now, Simba was no traitor to the outlands, but he could never get over a hurt cub, especially after losing his beloved Kopa.

After a moment of silence, he snarled, but less harshly, saying, "What happened to the lioness?"

Zuberi faltered for a moment, seeing a hint of genuine concern in Simba's voice.

Regaining his composure, he said, "She was clawed in the face, and on her hind paw."

It was a short answer, but Zuberi knew better than to tell his past to strangers, no matter if it was a stranger he knew of.

Simba noticed the well placed scar. Same position as Kovu's and the Same position as his late brother's scar.

He had a faint idea of who had done it, and his blood boiled at the thought.

"Zira…" he whispered. He looked to Zuberi, and said, "Tell me cub, Zira, is she your mother?"

Zuberi was again thrown off. How had he known?

He knew that there was no denying it now, so he looked away, and said, "I… Possibly. What do you care, Pridelander?"

Simba growled, and said, "I knew it. Zira has returned."

At that moment, Nala came up behind Simba.

She began to say something, when she noticed the two cubs.

She growled, then noticed the lioness was hurt, and backed off slightly.

Simba continued questioning him, "So, Outlander, If Zira is your mother, what are you doing here?"

Zuberi swore to himself, not thinking of an answer, and not having enough time to lie, he said, "We left the outlanders. Zira attempted to kill my sister, and so being the only family she had left, we ran away, never to return."

Nala and Simba shifted uncomfortably. This was beginning to sound eerily similar to a certain other lion.

The pair looked at each other, and then back to the cubs.

Zuberi then looked at Simba, and said something that no one, not even Zuberi himself expected.

"Simba, If you allow me to join the Pride, I will tell you Zira's plans, for without knowing them, you will surely all die." he said.

All grew quiet. After a moment, Simba was about to reply that it wasn't his decision, when a voice came from behind him, shocking everyone once more.

"I accept that offer, Cub." said Kovu, who emerged from around a stray rock.

Kovu had been there sleeping, thinking about his past when he was awakened to Simba's roar.

He had laid there and listened to the pair's story and in his heart, he took pity for them.

He knew what life with Zira was like, and he was willing to accept the pair, if they kept their toes in line.

So, Kovu strolled over to Zuberi, who was now both mentally, and visibly scared, and leaned in,

"Cub, I accept your offer, however, should you step a toe out of line, I will claw you up so bad, you'll _**wish**_ Zira would scratch you." he said.

Zuberi met his gaze with a cocky grin, and said, "Agreed, however, keep your claws to yourself, _Pridelander_."

Kovu snorted, and grinned internally to himself. He was starting to like the kid already.

As all five of them headed towards the Pridelands, Kovu looked down and said, "What's your name, cub?"

Zuberi looked back up, and said with a cocky attitude, "Zuberi."

Kovu looked back forwards, and said, "Nice to meet you, _Outlander_."

Zuberi looked forwards as well, and said, "Likewise, _Pridelander._"

All the while, Zira watched from the grass far away, smirking to herself.

As she turned to leave, she smiled a devilish smile, and whispered, "_So the game begins…_"

* * *

Quest: WELL! THAT WAS A LOVELY ENDING, NO?

Nova: I wasn't in this part! D: WHY?

Quest: You were asleep.

Nova: ...

Kimaria: PFFT HAHAHAHAHA!

Zira: MUAHAHAHAHA!

Kimaria, Quest, and Nova: O_O;

Sabiha pops onto the screen: Remember to review, and have a nice day! ^^

Zuberi: *from far away, yelling* SABIHA, GET DOWN FROM THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTES! YOUR GONNA BREAK THE---

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v


	8. ATTENTION READERS: Please Read

ATTENTION READERS:

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things got so hectic in my life. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that on top of all the things I have to do AND the fact that I have MAJOR writer's block, My laptop got fried. I'm sorry but due to the loss of all my files and basically EVERYTHING on my computer, I won't be updating this story anytime soon. Again, I'm really sorry about it. I might even have to put the story on hold for a while but I wont say that I'm doing that just yet. Anyways, I have to go. Apparently, my principal just died on my THIRD DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL. W.T.F? Anyway, gotta go, and I apologize again for the long wait on my story.

Thanks,

QG18


End file.
